This invention relates to certain novel O-(N-alkoxy-substituted-benzimidoyl)-phosphorus esters and thioesters and their use as insecticides. These compounds are particularly effective in killing a variety of insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,041 discloses insecticidal and acaricidal compounds of the general formula: ##STR2## in which
R and R.sub.2 each is an alkyl radical of 1 to 6 carbon atoms,
R.sub.1 is an alkyl or alkoxy radical of 1 to 6 carbon atoms,
X is an oxygen or sulfur atom,
n is an integer from 0 to 5, and
Y is a halogen atom, an alkyl radical to 1 to 4 carbon atoms or a nitro group.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,185 discloses insecticidal and acaricidal compounds of the general formula: ##STR3## in which
R and R.sub.2 each independently is alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms,
R.sub.1 is alkyl or alkoxy of 1 to 6 carbon atoms,
X is oxygen or sulfur, and Y is lower alkoxy or alkylmercapto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,808 discloses insecticidal and acaricidal compounds of the general formula: ##STR4## in which
R and R.sub.1 each independently is alkyl with 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and
R.sub.2 is hydrogen or nitro.
Preferably R is ethyl and R.sub.1 is alkyl with 3 or 4 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,650 discloses a compound of the formula: ##STR5## which possesses arthropodicidal properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,089 discloses a group of insecticidal and acaricidal compounds having the general formula: ##STR6## wherein X is halogen, lower alkyl, lower acyloxy, trifluoromethyl or nitro; n is 0, 1, 2 or 3, y is O or S; R is lower alkyl; and Z.sup.1 and Z.sup.2 each are lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, phenyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl, phenoxy, haloalkoxy or alkylamino.